Digimon 03: The Untold Story
by Angel of Friendship
Summary: In the epilogue of 02, we see digimon and humans living together in perfect harmony. But what if that was just a mirage? A fake image to please the viewers? The true story is not always as idealistic as it is portrayed. This is the true story. Humans never accepted digimon as their equals, that mirage was just a wish of the Chosen Children. Here is what really happened. R&R pls!
1. A Heartbreaking seperation

**Digimon Zero 3: The Untold Story  
**

_A/N: __Okay so I was initially going to write a revision of Zero Two but I wasn't gathering up the courage for it, so I decided to do a sequel instead and fix all the plotholes that the series has done. Enough of talking, onto the story._

**Prologue: A Heart-Breaking separation**

Everything was meant to be perfect. Digimon and humans were meant to live in harmony now, peacefully coexisting with one another. But alas, the perfect picture is not always so perfect. An organisation had begun. They called it 'The Anti-Digimon Organisation', ADO to shorten it. When Koushirou had learnt of this, he had been horrified and informed Taichi right away. Needless to say, the Chosen Children had not seen this coming.

"Tailmon!" Hikari's ear piercing cry would have cut through the thickest sound barrier of both the Real world and the Digital World. The brunette girl ran forward, embracing her partner holding her tightly not wanting to let her go. Koushirou had said the only way to protect their partners was to send them back to the digital world. None of the Chosen Children were mentally prepared for something like this and none of them wanted to do this.

"We can't give up!" Daisuke was the first to protest, being the leader of the second generation Chosen Children, he wasn't willing to give up so easily. "We defeated BelialVamdemon! We can fight the ADO as well!"

"Daisuke-kun, keep your voice down!" Koushirou said urgently. "For all we know, there could be ADO cameras inside the very building we stand in right at this moment!"

Daisuke felt agitated, he wanted to yell he didn't care what the ADO did to him and was about to open his mouth to say something when Ken grasped his hand. The 11-year-old looked up to see devastation in Ken's eyes, one that almost made him cringe back. It made him feel a little guilty, considering he knew it was much harder for Ken to separate from Wormmon then it was with him and V-mon. He hung his head.

"Is there really no other way, Koushirou?" Daisuke said, trying to keep his frustration back for the others' sake.

Koushirou frowned.

"Unfortunately, at the moment, Daisuke-kun." Koushirou said frowning, turning to look back at Tentomon.

Daisuke turned to V-mon. He didn't know what to say. He pulled away from Ken and despite him not wanting to, a lone tear rolled down his cheek as he knelt down besides V-mon.

"Stay strong ok?" Daisuke said, trying to keep his voice firm although it choked up at the end and he had to shut his eyes for a moment to compose himself from breaking down.

"Daisuke…" V-mon said, his own eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to leave you. The ADO could follow us to the digital world! It's not like we'll be any safer there! It isn't!" More tears rolled down the blue dragon digimon's cheeks and he shook with sorrow.

Daisuke clenched his fist. He agreed with V-mon so much, but apparently this was for the greater good. All the other digimon 'partners' that children and even some adults had gotten had been captured by the ADO and used for experiments something which the Chosen did not want to see happening to their respective partners. It was so ironic. In order to protect his best Digital Partner, he had to let him go and separate from him.

"You're right," Daisuke said softly. "Things could still go wrong but I'm sure Koushirou and the others will find a way to seal the gate once you guys go through. I don't want to leave you but I don't want them to take you away. Just be strong ok?"

V-mon shook at his partner's courage and managed a small, shaky smile on his own.

"I'll…I'll try." V-mon whispered as Daisuke pulled him into an embrace.

Ken pulled Wormmon into a tight embrace, the tears flowing freely from his face.

"It's not fair, Wormmon," Ken said shakily. "How will I go on without you? The others are stronger than me, they'll manage but I'm nothing without you…I'll come to the digital world with you. We can stay there together."

"Ken-chan…" Wormmon said, nuzzling his partner comfortingly trying to comfort him. "You're the strongest person I know. You broke free of the darkness, Ken-chan. You're not alone anymore and…we'll see each other again. I know it. I'm trusting Daisuke and the others to take care of you…until we meet again." A few tears came out of his eyes although his voice still remained strong.

Ken let out a choked sob at that. It was almost like Wormmon was letting go, possibly forever and that tug at his heartstrings but he tried to compose himself.

"I'll try to be strong." Ken promised his best friend and desperately hoped he could keep the promise.

Miyako was tearing up, not bothering to hide the waterworks as she hugged Hawkmon closer to her own body.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako sobbed. "Don't go! I can't go on without you anymore!"

"Miyako-san," Hawkmon consoled gently. "We'll meet again. S-stay strong ok? And always remain true to yourself." He managed to keep himself more composed than the others. His voice shook but he wasn't crying like the other digimon were.

Hawkmon's confidence gave Miyako some hope and she tried to stop crying which wasn't hard seeing how composed he was but held Hawkmon close to her.

Iori forced the tears back and without any shame, hugged Armadimon.

"Be careful," Iori said softly. "If the ADO does cause more trouble, I'll come to you without a second thought." He was breaking on the inside, but forced himself to remain calm. After all, as his grandfather taught him, nothing lasted forever even such a strong bond like the one shared between him and Armadimon.

"Iori?" Armadimon said looking at him. "Don't think this is the end. I know we'll see each other again, no matter what. Our friendship will last forever."

That did bring tears to Iori's eyes and he hugged Armadimon closer, praying that his partner wasn't just saying that.

Whilst having done so, once before it wasn't easier for the Older Chosen either to say goodbye especially since this might be permanent. Taichi was trying to encourage Agumon not to give up as well as keeping composed.

"Stay strong ok Agumon?" Taichi said holding back tears.

"You too, Taichi," Agumon said sniffling. "This is only temporary like before."

"I hope so too." Taichi admitted, knowing it would kill him never to see Agumon again.

Even the ever-cool Yamato wasn't able to keep his composure and was teary-eyed.

"G-Gabumon…why do we have to always separate?" Yamato asked, his eyes showing a deep sorrow. "First at the end of our adventure and now…"

Gabumon wrapped his tiny arms around Yamato's waist and the blond bent down to hug his best friend.

"We reunited before, my friend," Gabumon reminded kindly. "What makes you think it won't be the same again?" Tears threatened to come down but he pushed them back. This wasn't goodbye, it was 'see you soon'. Just the 'soon' part wasn't sure when it would be. Gabumon looked to Taichi. "Taichi, take care of Yamato."

Taichi looked up from his reunion with Agumon and looked to Gabumon.

"Always." Taichi whispered, sharing a look with Yamato.

Jyou had tears shining in his eyes as he pulled Gomamon into his arms.

"Gomamon…" Jyou said shakily.

"Jyou…" Gomamon replied, slightly teary-eyed himself. It seemed for once even Gomamon didn't know what to say and the two just held onto each other as if never wanting to let each other go.

Mimi was sniffling as she looked at Palmon.

"You're not going to run away again are you?" Mimi said tearfully. Palmon began to cry at that and hugged Mimi.

"I'm sorry!" Palmon sobbed. "I was just so upset at saying goodbye at that time. This upsets me too but it's better than not saying goodbye at all. I'll miss you, Mimi!"

Mimi started crying even more.

"I'll miss you too!" Mimi replied. "Please come back to me soon, Palmon!" Tears fell more furiously down her cheeks.

Piyomon flew into Sora's arms and the redhead embraced her.

"Will I ever see you again, Sora?" Piyomon said, upset to be leaving her best friend again.

"We saw each other last time." Sora reminded with a small, watery smile. "I'm sure we will again."

Koushirou clenched his fists. He wasn't good with words or with emotional situations. He looked up at Tentomon.

"Please, take care of yourself," Koushirou said softly. "And thank you for everything."

"Koushirou-han…" Tentomon said, flying to embrace his partner. Koushirou held his partner tightly, knowing that might be better than trying to find the right words.

The only one who seemed more positive than the others was Patamon. Yes, he was sad to be separating from Takeru, after so much time together but he had hope they'd meet again.

"We saw each other after Devimon," Patamon encouraged Takeru. "Then after the 3-year-gap too, we'll definitely come back together, Takeru."

Takeru smiled, although a few tears cascaded down his cheeks as well.

"I know," Takeru whispered. "I believe in that."

"Tailmon…" Hikari whispered, unsure of what to say. Tailmon wasn't crying and simply smiled at Hikari.

"We're meant to be partners, Hikari," Tailmon said confidently. "No goodbyes ok?" Her voice got slightly choked at that. "Until next time."

Hikari had to hold back tears at that.

"No goodbye." Hikari agreed, a lone tear cascading down her cheek.

"I hate to interrupt but the ADO are headed towards the school," Koushirou informed the others, pulling away from Tentomon. "I'm opening the portal."

Everyone pulled away from their digimon, still misty-eyed and saddened.

"Daisuke?" Wormmon said causing the second generation leader to look at him. "Please look out for Ken-chan."

Daisuke managed a small smile, despite the situation and he looked towards Ken who had his head down. The goggleheaded boy reached out a hand, taking Ken's hand in his own.

"I'll always look out for him, Wormmon," Daisuke promised. "He's not alone anymore."

"V-mon…" Ken began, unsure of how to ask the blue dragon digimon to do the same for Wormmon when V-mon smiled.

"Don't worry Ken," V-mon assured his partner's best friend. "I'll take care of Wormmon."

Koushirou entered a few things onto the keyboard and a portal opened, sucking in all 12 digimon. Daisuke shut his eyes, subconsciously pulling his goggles off and placing them in his back pocket. He had a feeling he wouldn't be needing them for awhile.


	2. The Darkest Hour

_A/N:_ _Hey there! All of you, thank you so much for the supportive reviews._

**Chapter 1: The Darkest Hour**

Hikari Yagami looked out of the window of the rusty cottage her and Taichi were hiding out in. It had been 3 years since they had been on the run. Three years since the digimon had left them and the ADO had been hunting them down. Koushirou and Jyou had already been taken into custody while the rest of them were on the run. The brunette sat down on a rusty chair, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Tailmon..." Hikari whispered, hoping at least her Best Digital friend was alright there. Taichi came inside, wrapping an arm around his little sister. Hikari leaned close to the touch.

"Everything will be okay again, Hikari," Taichi promised. "We just need to figure out how to solve things."

"Oniichan, it's just things seem so hopeless," Hikari said miserably. "For all we know, the ADO could have found their way into the digital world already and we have no way of knowing how our partners are. I'm not saying they aren't worth it but I'm worried the ADO might harm them."

Taichi sighed, the same thoughts worried him in all honesty but he felt the need to be strong for his little sister. His thoughts drifted to Agumon, when the two of them were together things always seemed easier but now that they were apart, things had become harder. He was also worried about Yamato.

The only person he had any information on were Daisuke, Koushirou and Jyou. Last, he had heard, Daisuke and Jun had both gone into hiding since their parents had kicked them out for their rebellion while Koushirou and Jyou had been taken into custody by the ADO. He had been all ready to rush out and aid his friends out of there but Hikari had stopped him, being the voice of reason had said it wouldn't help any. He had not heard anything from Yamato though and hoped the blond was coping alright.

It frustrated Taichi that he couldn't do anything. He had promised Gabumon that he would be there to take care of Yamato but he hadn't been able to do a thing for his best friend. He grabbed his cell phone, tempted to text his best friend but thought against it. He gritted his teeth, wondering if there was any way to contact Yamato without getting caught.

"There has to be something we can do," Taichi said slowly. "Hikari, I know this is dangerous but we may be able to do more from the digital world."

Hikari blinked and stared at her older brother.

"Oniichan, that's impossible..." Hikari began, biting her lower lip. "We don't have a computer here and we're not even sure if a portal can open up on our iPhones or not. And without Koushirou-san..."

Taichi reached over, grasping his little sister's hand.

"We won't know until we try right?" Taichi said firmly. "I'm tired of us sitting back and doing nothing. We've never given up before and I'm not about to start now. I'm sure we can fight our way through this as well."

"Its too dangerous, Oniichan!" Hikari cried, unable to believe her brother was being impulsive in a situation like this. She knew he was frustrated at being cooped up inside and not being able to do anything but she felt this would do more harm than good. "If the ADO gets a hold of Tailmon and our other digimon, who knows what they could do to them?"

"For all we know they could have already hacked into the digital world!" Taichi cried frowning, his face showing that he was reaching the end of his patience. "They have Koushirou after all, they could use him to get inside the digital world. We have to try, Hikari. Sitting around will only make us easier targets. If we expect to get anywhere, we need to get moving. Agumon, Yamato and everyone else is depending on it. Someone has to make the first move."

Hikari's eyes softened. She was beginning to see where her older brother was coming from and while she still found it dangerous, she knew they did need to do something. She was a Chosen Child too and sitting around wasn't something that the Chosen Children ended up doing. If their leader, Daisuke was here she knew he'd think the same as her big brother.

"Alright," Hikari agreed. "You have a point, Oniichan. I'm still scared, but we have to try right? I don't want you, Tailmon, Takeru-kun or anyone getting hurt in this and if I can do something to stop that, I will do my best."

Taichi's eyes brightened at his little sister's words and he felt some of his frustration deteriorating, smiling as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm scared too but we can't let fear control us," Taichi said firmly before reaching to grab his iPhone with one hand. "I promise, no matter what I'll protect you. Can you open the digital gate?"

Hikari smiled. Her brother's embrace was warm and protective. It made her feel if things really would end up okay again. The brunette nodded and pulled away from the warm embrace to get her D-3 from the lounge. Pointing it at the iPhone, she awaited a reaction. Just when they were about to give up, the screen shone showing the familiar closed Digital gate.

"Digital Gate Open!" Hikari cried. The gate opened and without warning sucked the Yagami siblings inside the digital world.

* * *

"Run, Takeru!" Yamato Ishida's voice called out. Once again, two of the Chosen Children were on the run being chased by two of ADO's head officers, Mihara Akimoto and Kurai Shinimi. Yamato attempted to shield his little brother as the two officers closed in on them.

"Takeru, I'll distract them," Yamato said urgently. "You find some place to hide!"

"I won't leave you Oniichan!" Takeru protested, his heart racing with fear. Now, more than ever he wished Patamon were here as he'd protect the both of them from these creeps. He cried out in alarm as Yamato knocked Mihara back into Kurai. He felt as if his legs were frozen in fear. It was like Yukidarumon had used his freezing attack on him because he couldn't move at all. He wanted to help his brother but didn't know how. He knew how to fight and defend himself but these were adults, he stood no chance against them. Suddenly, a kendo stick hit Kurai on the head causing him to lose balance and fall flat on his backside.

"Iori-kun!" Takeru cried, relieved to see his friend as well as Jogress partner here.

"Takeru-san, are you alright?" Iori asked concerned about his friend. He jumped back as Kurai tried to grab him as Yamato knocked Mihara back.

"Takeru, Iori! Run!" Yamato called out to them as Kurai moved to attack them.

"Ah!" Takeru cried, grabbing Iori's arm and beginning to run. He cast an anxious glance back at his brother. He didn't want to seperate from him, not at a time like this but he had to look out for Iori as well. If only their digimon partners were here, Shakkoumon would have been able to give this guy a scare easily. He felt like a coward but he had no choice, he'd come back for Yamato if he and Iori escaped alive from Kurai.

* * *

Yamato attempted to begin fighting Mihara again in order to keep him from chasing after Takeru and Iori albeit the other moved so fast that the blond barely had time to blink or make any move. Mihara pinned him against the wall, causing him to struggle albeit he couldn't move his hands.

"You know, I always found you rather interesting," Mihara purred in Yamato's ear causing the latter to struggle even more against his captor. "Yamato Ishida, Lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, maybe I won't give you away to the ADO so easily."

Yamato felt himself freeze in Mihara's grip at his words. If he wasn't going to hand him over to the ADO, what was he going to do to him? For some reason, the fear inside him made itself larger at the fact and he found himself wishing Taichi, he knew the other would have protected him no matter what. Somehow, Mihara taking him to the ADO wasn't as bad as whatever the other was planning now. He wanted to struggle but the fear had made him go completely still until a sharp object entered into his arm. He cried out in pain and alarm, feeling his vision blur and he passed out, the world around him going black.

Mihara dug some codes into his phone and a portal appeared, sucking him and his prisoner inside it.

* * *

The digital world wasn't doing much better either. The ADO forces had broken in and to make matters worse, Daemon had escaped the Dark Ocean with help from Dagomon, capturing the Chosen digimon. It was almost as if the ADO and the Dark Digimon of the Dark Ocean were working together but could not be certain about it.

"Please don't hurt her!" Patamon cried desperately as some of Dagomon's servants dragged Tailmon out of the cage. He flew forward to try and attack them so Tailmon would be safe albeit cried out as he was whipped, crashing back against the wall. "Tailmon! TAILMON!" He shook, tears of helplessness and fury cascading down his cheeks. He trembled at the fact that they were punishing Tailmon because she had left Vamdemon's side. Without Takeru, there was nothing he could do. He was useless.

"Don't worry, Pata-kun," Tailmon breathed softly, sensing he was worried about her. "I've faced worse than the likes of them. Hikari and the others will find us soon. It's just a matter of time." She was scared, it was stupid not to be but she didn't like seeing Patamon's eyes so full of helplessness. Throughout the years, she had learnt not to give up hope first from Wizarmon and in all the years, her and Patamon had been close friends.

Patamon's expression changed, a spark of determination coming in his eyes.

"I'll save you," Patamon vowed. "Even if my own life is forfeit I won't give up."

Tailmon managed a small smile, trying not to cringe as she was thrown roughly to the ground. She couldn't see clearly who the digimon was who was punishing her and gritted her teeth, attempting not to scream as the whip bore down on her though it stung feeling her skin rippling from each hit as it came down on her. As the beating became rougher despite not wanting it, screams left her.

"TAILMON!" Patamon screamed again. "AIR SHOT! WING SLAP! AIR GUST! AIR SHOT!" The little digimon had been sending attack after attack at the cage he was trapped in but all the attacks bounced off the metal walls as if they were nothing. He slammed his entire body into the cage. He had to save her! Where was Takeru? How could Hikari not hear Tailmon's cries for help? The cries were cutting through his body like knives as if he were the one being tortured and not Tailmon. His body was becoming tired from the overexertion and he felt ready to collapse. No, he couldn't...he had to stay awake and save Tailmon. His body relaxed however as Tailmon was thrown back into the cage, battered and beaten.

Immediately, the orange winged digimon flew over wrapping his wings around the digital kitty gently.

"Tail-chan..." Patamon murmured, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Tailmon was too exhausted to reply and allowed herself to cuddle up to Patamon's warm embrace, falling asleep after the beating she had taken. Patamon's comforting caresses and embrace was enough to make her relax at least a little.

* * *

Wormmon was shuddering and shaking from the next cell as Tailmon was being beaten. It reminded him of the time when Ken was the Digimon Kaiser. He coughed slightly, being locked up in a cage for a whole two weeks had caused him to catch some type of virus. V-mon had offered him some medicine but the digimon refused to take it, continuously trying to escape their prison.

"Oh Wormmon..." V-mon murmured frowning, seeing him shake and embraced his best friend once more. It worried him to see Tailmon being tortured like this and somewhat reminded him of the time RedVegiemon had beaten him up but at least he had Daisuke at the time. "Wormmon, you need to rest."

"I'm not important right now, Vee-kun," Wormmon said coughing even more and his tiny green face was pale from exhaustion. "The others need our help. Tailmon was hurt so bad, it's not fair that anyone has to go through that. Can't we do anything?"

V-mon sighed, trying to push aside his own doubts in order to reassure his friend.

"We'll help everyone," V-mon promised gently. "But we need you at full strength for that, Worm-kun. How do you think Ken would feel seeing you like this?" His heart broke for the other digimon. He wondered if Ken and Daisuke thought about them at all. It had been 3 years and there had been no form of contact from their human partners. A part of him felt like the Chosen Children had all moved on with their lives but the other part of him had firm faith that he would one day see his partner, his best friend once more.

"I'm sure they miss us, Vee-kun," Wormmon said, interrupting the other's train of thought. "Ken-chan and Daisuke care for us a lot. Ken-chan won't abandon me ever, I know that. I'm scared, Vee-kun. I don't want to be hurt like Tailmon was. When I'm with Ken-chan, I feel safe, he'd never let them hurt me I know it. Can't we contact them somehow?"

_Contact the Chosen Children? _V-mon thought, surprised he hadn't thought of taking that initiative. Sure, it was easier said than done but they had to try right?

"We need a distraction," V-mon mused thoughtfully. "Some of us need to get out of here and somewhere safe so we can find a way to contact Daisuke and the others. Maybe if we work together with the other digimon, some of us can get out of here." He was technically the leader of the younger digimon team since Daisuke was here, but without Daisuke he really was at a loss of how to take the initiative.

Wormmon's eyes brightened at that and he beamed at V-mon happily.

"We'll manage," Wormmon said, a seep of confidence coming into his tone. "As long as you're leading us, Vee-kun because you'll always lead us to victory."

V-mon flushed a little at Wormmon's confidence in him but it made the gears in his brain begin to turn. If he could somehow contact Daisuke, he could pass the message onto Ken too. Before he could think more though, it seemed Wormmon's exhaustion and sickness took over for he passed out, causing the blue dragon digimon to reach out and catch him.


	3. Too Close for Comfort

_A/N: __You guys are the sweetest ever! Thank you! I have decided on a significant other for Tailmon but I will not reveal who it is yet. Besides, pairings aren't a big deal for this anyway although they do help in the emotional moments. This chapter contains some attempted sexual assault and mind control, just a warning._

**Chapter 2: Too Close for Comfort**

As his eyes readjusted to the light, Yamato found himself inside a room and wondered if he was at the ADO but realised his hands were tied up nor did it look like he was inside a cell. As his vision began to clear, his eyes widened in alarm upon seeing Mihara enter the room he was in and he immediately sat up.

"Where am I?" Yamato demanded to know, glowering at the older man. He was at least 5 years older than him and his gaze upon him made the blond feel as if he were being X-rayed.

Mihara had spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore rimless glasses and approached him slowly.

"You should be grateful, Ishida Yamato," Mihara said silkily, with a thin smile across his face. "After all, I didn't hand you over to my seniors. Anyone who has had contact with digimon is imprisoned in the ADO for experimenting."

Yamato gave a sharp intake of breath, his thoughts drifting to Jyou and Koushirou. He wondered what condition they were in now. Despite the group's many tries, it just wasn't safe to break into the ADO and bust them out as Taichi and Daisuke had suggested to do so many times already. A small, fond smile graced his features recalling how hotheaded his best friend could be at times before remembering where he was.

"You're not doing me any favours by not handing me to the ADO," Yamato stated coldly and quite firmly. "I doubt you've kept me here for my safety anyway." His expression was hard and would remind his friends of his 'lone wolf' attitude in the first adventure. He was a lot more friendlier and open now but it didn't mean his colder side couldn't come out in situations like these.

Mihara blinked at that, before beginning to laugh at his comment and approached the blond. Yamato took a step back, half-tempted to punch Mihara and run, something Taichi might have tried had he been in the situation, but somehow he knew Mihara must have set some traps preventing him from escaping. Without warning, the brown-haired man grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You're smarter than I presumed, Ishida-kun," Mihara purred, leaning closer to him. Yamato attempted to squirm away as their bodies were almost touching but Mihara tightened his grip. "Or should I be saying Yamato-kun? After all, we'll be getting very close soon."

Yamato felt a sense of foreboding and his heart sank. Shivers crept up his arm and he bit back the urge to scream from Mihara's hold on his arm. Was Mihara going to torture him? Kill him? He didn't mind dying not for the sake of Takeru and Gabumon, but he wanted to see Taichi one last time. To confess how much the gogglehead boy meant to him. He wanted to tell Takeru that he was sorry he couldn't keep his promise of always being there for him. He wanted to tell Gabumon that it was thanks to him, his life gained a meaning. It was thanks to him he learnt how strong the power of friendship really was.

Mihara released his grip on Yamato's shoulder but grabbed both his hands, pinning them above his head and cornering him into the wall. He could see the fear dancing in the other's eyes and it made the blond look even more adorable.

"Don't worry, Yamato-kun," Mihara purred softly, a leering smirk graced upon his features. "I won't hurt you. If you cooperate." He could feel the other squirming to get his hands free and escape. Mihara allowed his free hand to push off Yamato's green jacket.

A small, alarmed cry escaped Yamato's lips as Mihara pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He began to squirm even more. No, he wouldn't cooperate for something like this. If he could get his leg in a good position, he could kick Mihara off him but even his legs were trapped.

"Stop!" Yamato protested. "Hand me over to the ADO, kill me if you will, just don't do this!"

In response to the blond's protests, Mihara crashed his lips against his to silence him. He bit the blond's lower lip hard, causing blood to trickle from there. The other gasped which allowed Mihara to roll his tongue into the other's mouth and licked away the trickle of blood falling from his lip.

His hand unbuttoned Yamato's top before releasing his hands and pulling away from the forceful kiss. He was about to do more when his cell began beeping. The brown-haired man frowned, pulling away from his moment to read the text message.

"Gosh, why did they have to call me now?" Mihara said, sounding impatient and frustrated. He wrote a reply before going over to Yamato again.

Yamato shuddered, feeling violated and disgusted. He tried to stem the blood from his cut lip and wrapped his open shirt tighter around his body. His heart filled with both dread and relief when Mihara had been called to go somewhere albeit he tensed when the other came up to him.

"I guess we'll have to finish what we started later," Mihara said, sounding disappointed albeit he snaked his arms around Yamato's waist, jerking him forward. "Don't bother trying to escape, my pet. Even my superiors in the ADO can't reach this place which means neither can your friends or digimon. You were right, I have brought you here for my own enjoyment." He pressed a kiss to the squirming blond's neck. "If you escape, it may as well lead to your own death." He pulled away and left the room, locking it behind him.

Yamato fell to his knees, still shaking from everything that had just happened. Despite what Mihara told him, he rushed forward to the door, trying to break it open but nothing worked. He desperately looked around for a window or another exit but all exits were locked.

"Taichi..." Yamato murmured pleading, his heart calling out for his best friend. "Gabumon..." His partner would never stand for this injustice happening to him. Would he ever see him again? "Takeru...I hope you're safe." He may have done all this to save Takeru and Iori but at the same time, he wished Takeru would have gotten the message to Taichi somehow or even to Gabumon. Was there anyone out there looking for him? Did anyone else even still care?

* * *

Taichi and Hikari had arrived in the digital world, searching for their digimon partners though the condition of the digital world didn't look any better than the real world. Taichi's head suddenly snapped up as he heard a soft, pleading voice.

**_"Taichi..."_**

Taichi ran forward.

"Yamato!" Taichi cried. "Where are you?! Yamato! YAMATO!"

"Oniichan!" Hikari cried, rushing up to her brother and wrapping her arms around him. He was pale and sweaty, looking around as if he had just woken up from the worst nightmare. "What's wrong, Oniichan?"

"Hikari, Yamato's in trouble!" Taichi said hurriedly, trying to force his panic down. "Like in serious trouble. I heard his voice, he's pleading for my help." He was shaking, he knew it could have been his imagination but from what Hikari had told him, if two people were close enough they could reach out to one another in moments of pain and dire need. "I promised Gabumon I'd protect him Hikari...what if he's dying? He sounded so desperate and...has Takeru abandoned him too? I know he wouldn't do that but things are so rough on everyone..."

Hikari frowned, her beautiful features filled with concern as she heard her brother's explanation. She held onto her brother tighter hoping to reassure him and attempted to keep herself composed even when Taichi mentioned Yamato might be dying. However, her frown deepened when Taichi suggested that Takeru would abandon his brother.

"Takeru-kun would never do that!" Hikari protested, defending her own best friend. "You know he adores Yamato-san. Is Yamato-san in the digital world, Oniichan? We'll find him Oniichan no matter where he is." She leaned over, kissing the side of her brother's cheek just below his ear and ruffling his hair. Like he had been strong for her many times now it was her turn to be strong for him. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Taichi wasn't normally one to break down but he was scared. Scared for Yamato and what had happened to him. He buried his head in Hikari's shoulder, trying to take strength from her presence and while knowing she was by his side made him feel slightly better, he wouldn't feel better until Yamato was back with them, safe and sound. He wanted to believe he was fine but Yamato had sounded so desperate.

_Takeru, if you abandoned him, I'll never forgive you! _Taichi thought fiercely before trying to compose himself and pulled away from Hikari.

"We need to find Gabumon," Taichi said softly. "He might be able to sense Yamato somehow. I can't believe I failed...I promised Gabumon I'd protect Yamato, Hikari. If something's happened to him, it'll be all my fault..."

"Don't think that!" Hikari cried firmly, frowning at her brother. "We can still help Yamato-san, somehow. Let's find Gabumon." She squeezed her older brother's hand tighter in her grip, wanting to reassure him somehow. Taichi managed a weak though rather unconvincing smile as they trailed forward once more.

* * *

Ken hung his head when the officials caught him. He knew he should try harder to fight back, after all it was what Wormmon and Daisuke had taught him but maybe he deserved this. After all the things he had done as the Digimon Kaiser, this was the least punishment. However, a stick came in his direction, knocking one of the two officers who were holding him. A figure in a brown cloak appeared sending a punch at the other officer while another figure also in a brown cloak appeared to come to assist him.

The main officer pointed a gun at the person albeit his helper kicked him in the shin, causing the gun to go out of his hand.

"I have a Digimon hiding out near me," The person spoke and Ken could detect familiarity in the tone. "If I want, I can get him to crush you to smithereens and your ADO officers would never know as I'd destroy all the evidence. Leave Ke...Ichijouji alone!"

The officer lowered the gun and gritted his teeth, weighing out his options. The machines to capture Digimon weren't ready and he didn't have any other choice but to retreat. Ken was astonished at what had just happened. He blinked, turning to the two people.

"Who are you?" Ken wondered and the person who had made the threat before, laughed. The laugh felt really familiar and Ken blinked. "Motomiya-kun?"

"Ken, call me Daisuke!" The other said pulling off his hood and Ken relaxed. "Are you alright, Ken?"

Ken nodded.

"Thanks to you," Ken said before becoming concerned. "But Mot...Daisuke, the others could come after you..."

"Don't worry," The other person said softly, pulling her hood down to reveal Jun Motomiya. "Ichijouji-kun, we're planning to escape to the digital world. Daisuke wanted you to come with us so we decided to come help you out."

Ken blinked, looking from Daisuke to Jun, pondering that. He knew going to the digital world was better than sitting around here and doing nothing plus he could help Wormmon that way. He hoped his digital partner was doing alright in the digital world. He nodded towards the Motomiya siblings before the three of them found a small alleyway to hide in and Daisuke took out his cell phone, holding up his D-3.

"Digital Gate Open!" A bright light flashed sucking the three of them inside.

* * *

"Oh Gomamon, it was horrible!" Tears cascaded down Palmon's cheeks as she shook from the screams she had heard coming from Tailmon. So desperately, she wanted to break out of this prison holding her. She wished Mimi would pull her into her arms, reassure her that everything would be okay. That they'd work things out together. She shuddered as Gomamon embraced her, holding onto her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Oh Palmon...we'll figure a way out," Gomamon soothed, trying to reassure both her and himself. He had kept telling himself and Palmon that, even though escape from this prison seemed pretty much impossible but he had always been optimistic and wouldn't stop now. They had been through worse situations, their partners had all turned into tiny bits of ones and zeros after all, with their crests destroyed. "We've been through worse than the likes of this, Palmon. We got our crests to work when we thought they wouldn't. We've almost died many times in our adventures, yet we overcame all that because we had each other."

"But we had Mimi and the others then too," Palmon said, still crying and shaking. "Without Mimi, I feel so useless. I feel like I can't do anything right. Don't you miss Jyou, Goma-kun? Don't you feel like without him, you can't do anything?"

"Jyou wouldn't want me to think that way!" Gomamon said firmly. "I'm sure our partners are doing all they can to protect us from the ADO, which is why they don't know we're in trouble! You know how troublesome the ADO is so it's probably giving them a hard time!" A part of him felt he was giving himself false assurances but it was better than losing hope right? He knew Jyou could be extremely pessimistic at times himself, but at the same time he had always been the opposite. Maybe Jyou was rubbing off onto him or Palmon's crying was getting to him. He felt his cheeks heat up as she leaned into his embrace.

"You're right," Palmon finally choked out. "Gomamon? Thank you."

Gomamon simply smiled, pulling the plant digimon closer to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabumon was tending to Tailmon's injuries while Agumon was trying to comfort a distraught Patamon. Dragomon's servants had moved their cages together as apparently their individual cages were taking up too much room.

"Thanks...Gabumon..." Tailmon said weakly with a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Gabumon asked the feline digimon, concern in his gaze.

"A bit better," Tailmon responded warmly. "Thank you for helping us out, Gabumon."

Gabumon would have responded albeit he suddenly heard a frail voice as if it were coming from close by.

_**"Gabumon..."**_

"Yamato!" Gabumon cried, rushing up to the cage and gripping the bars. "Let me out of here! Yamato needs me!" He snarled, trying to rip himself free of the cage albeit Agumon grabbed him.

"Calm down, Gabumon!" Agumon cried alarmed as Patamon moved to hug Tailmon. "What's wrong?"

"Yamato's in trouble..." Gabumon said worriedly. "He was calling for my help, Agumon! Why didn't Taichi protect him? He promised!"

Agumon frowned.

"Don't blame Taichi for this!" Agumon said defensively. "Maybe he couldn't, Gabumon!"

"Don't fight you two!" Patamon and Tailmon cried in unison.

"Gabumon, calm down," Patamon coaxed gently. "I'm sure Takeru wouldn't let Yamato be hurt."

"Yeah and I'm sure if Taichi could have, he would have protected him," Tailmon said touching the other's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Gabumon took a few breaths to calm himself.

"I need to find him, Tailmon, Patamon," Gabumon said desperately. "Agumon, I'm sorry for yelling I'm just worried about..." He was trying to keep the panic in his heart down. Was the darkness calling for Yamato again? If so, why? He had fought that darkness away a long time ago. Had something happened to Takeru to make that occur? He tried not to come up with any scenarios though it was rather difficult.

"Don't worry," Agumon said sighing. "I'm sorry for yelling too. Look, Patamon and I will make a distraction so you can get out of here ok?"

Gabumon looked up, his eyes wide.

"No!" Gabumon cried. "They'll torture you, Agumon! I don't want to put you and Patamon in danger for my sake!" His heart thud wildly in his chest. He wanted to find Yamato more than anything but at the same time, he couldn't sacrifice his own friends to do so.

"Yamato needs you," Tailmon said softly to Gabumon. "I know you're worried for us but we can handle things here. Go on ahead, finding Yamato might do us more good anyway since it means the others might be in the digital world too."

"But..." Gabumon protested. He'd feel horrible if he left and something terrible happened to his friends. But he'd also hate it if he stayed behind and something terrible happened to Yamato. He was torn between a rock and a hard place. Finally, he sighed. "If I go, Tailmon comes with me. She's hurt already and frankly, I could use some company."

Patamon pondered this for a moment before looking at Tailmon.

"Gabumon has a point," Patamon admitted softly. "Go with him, Tailmon. I want you to be safe and I know Gabumon can protect you."

Tailmon would have normally told Patamon off for thinking she was a damsel in distress but saw the kindness in his gesture and smiled.

"Alright," Tailmon said softly before looking at Gabumon. "Thank you."


	4. The Hardest Sacrifice

_A/N: __I love you guys so much, especially those of you keep giving me feedback. It really encourages me so thanks a lot! Thank you NeoMiniTails for betareading this chapter!_

**Chapter 3: The Hardest Sacrifice**

It had been a day and a half since Yamato was being held in this unknown place in the digital world. He tried finding a way out but there was no means of escape possible. He visibly shuddered as the door of his prison opened and Mihara stepped inside. The blond took two steps back when Mihara reached over and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Yamato cried out, struggling wildly against his captor, but it was no use. The other was older and stronger than him.

"You know, I've visited your friends, Izumi and Kido," Mihara said, grinning in satisfaction as he felt Yamato cease struggling in his grip and tilt his head to gape at him. "Interested?"

"What have you done to them?" Yamato demanded, his voice full of fire, fury rippling through his tone. While he hadn't known Koushirou that well, he had grown closer to Jyou throughout their adventure and hoped the other was safe. He was one of the most helpful and reliable people he had ever met. There had to be a way out of here; he was useless here without any method of escape.

"Jyou's been transferred into an experimental tube, they're analysing his mind," Mihara said casually. "Koushirou's been knocked unconscious for a different experiment."

Yamato paled at Mihara's words and they sent chills down his spine. "How can you be so casual about that?" He exclaimed. "They're human beings!"

Mihara frowned and tilted Yamato so he was facing him.

"I have the power to release them, you know," Mihara said softly and Yamato's eyes widened. His heart surged with a tiny ray of hope.

"Have mercy on them!" Yamato pleaded. "They're good people. Digimon aren't evil either, we can live with digimon in harmony, Mihara!" His eyes were pleading with the other man, hoping he'd show some mercy.

The demented man smiled, stroking the young teen's cheek affectionately. "You're so beautiful," Mihara purred. "And so innocent, Yamato-kun. I'll release them if you want it so much," He paused, his eyes narrowed as he licked his lips then continued to say, "but everything has a price. You can't get something without giving something in return."

Yamato felt himself pale and he shivered at the touch. He didn't like how Mihara treated him as a toy for pleasure and once again wished to be amongst Taichi and Takeru.

"What do...what do you want?" The blond forced himself to ask although he had a pretty decent idea, an idea that would surely destroy him. He didn't want to accept this! He wanted to be back home with his father, laughing about how he couldn't cook a decent meal, not in the hands of this bastard.

Mihara's eyes twinkled like a child who had just gotten his favourite Christmas present. He pressed a quick kiss to Yamato's lips, causing him to flinch before he moved back away

"I want you," Mihara said simply as if he weren't giving the price of a person's life rather, he spoke as if this were a price-check for a gift in a store. "It's simple really, you stay here and comply with my wishes and I'll help your friends out."

Yamato shivered at Mihara's offer. It was almost like a double-edged sword. He wanted his friends saved at any cost, but at the same time, being a sex toy to this creep scared him in indescribable ways. But what options did he really have? He found himself shuddering as Mihara's hands slid underneath his shirt, moving upwards and groping his nipples.

"It's not that hard of an offer to consider, Yamato-kun," Mihara drawled in the blond's ear. "You're the Chosen One of friendship after all so it would do wonders to your Crest if you sacrifice your honour and dignity for the sake of your friends." He sucked on the other's neck, his hands continue to grope and rub against his nipples.

Yamato felt disgusted at what was happening. This was wrong, a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew there was no way out of this. He trembled, why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? He hung his head.

"I accept," Yamato forced the words out of his mouth, unable to believe he was accepting to such a sick deal.

Mihara smiled and unbuttoned Yamato's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, before pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you see things my way," Mihara dripped, ecstasy in his voice. "I have to leave for now though." He got up, placing the other's shirt on his arm before heading out.

Yamato wrapped his arms around his nude upper body, beginning to cry, wondering how he ended up in such a mess.

* * *

Mimi came to the digital world, no longer able to sit still. The brunette wanted to cry but knew that wouldn't help matters and only make things worse. She was totally lost. This place was a shadow of what it had once been and looked like a deserted wasteland. Her eyes widened as a digimon appeared. It was DeathMeramon, and the brunette, instinctively, took a step back.

"W-who are you?" Mimi stammered, her voice filled with fear.

"A human, huh?" DeathMeramon said, smirking. "All humans must be exterminated. You, humans, have caused us a lot of trouble. Now it's your turn." He sent an attack at her, but a stick from out of nowhere hit him on the arm, distracting him.

"Mimi!" An arm pulled Mimi back and the brunette tilted her head to the side, her eyes meeting with her longtime best friend, Sora Takenouchi. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mimi assured her. "I guess DeathMeramon wants revenge for the ADO's actions, huh?"

Before Sora could reply, vines came out of the ground, tying the two girls up. Both girls screamed at the sudden binding. Mimi struggled albeit as she did, the vines cut through her skin like a knife. Blood trickled down her arm and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Seven years ago, she would have done just that, not wanting to fight and just go home, crying, but those days were over. Pain was part of the package when it came to being a Chosen Child.

"Palmon..." Mimi murmured, wishing her best friend was there, knowing that she'd have protected her despite all the ADO had done. She knew Palmon would never blame her for their actions.

Sora tried to untie herself from the vines but they cut into her lower thigh like a thin needle, leaving a huge scar down it. Tears filled her eyes, and she desperately wished Taichi and Yamato were there to save her or Koushirou was there to figure out a way from this jam with his intensive knowledge. Piyomon wasn't there either, she was on her own, this time, at this evil digimon's mercy.

She didn't know what was worse, being taken for experimentation by the ADO or being captured by evil digimon whom seemed to hate humans due to the actions of the ADO. Either way, they were prime targets.

* * *

Miyako couldn't believe she had managed to disguise herself and get inside as a secret agent. Of course, she had to keep her hair covered with a cloak and wear dark sunglasses, but she had been doing this for awhile and now that she knew Koushirou was here, she'd try even harder to get them out.

She was about to head out of her laboratory when she saw someone enter the main building Headquarters. It was one of the higher members, Mihara Akimoto, whom she had encountered once or twice, and he gave her the creeps. He just had a look in his eyes that made it seem he was hungry for something.

"What news do you have, Mihara-san?" Hirito Megumi asked, his tone showing calm yet unable to hide the insanity within it.

"The experiment on Izumi Koushirou-san can be stopped," Mihara responded curtly. "I have analysed all there is to his research and made a file of it. I think he can be released now. As for Kido Jyou-san, take him to the recovery ward. If we release him like this, it might raise questions so I want him fully recovered." He paused for a moment, as if pondering something. "I'm uncertain to the amount of research required more on him so keep him on close watch. We might need him back."

He smirked, a wicked sneer crossing his features. Jyou Kido would provide one of the most beautiful blackmail material for Yamato Ishida, and he wasn't the only one. Yamato kept mentioning a person named Taichi. He would have to discover who that was and keep an eye on him. There's no way his prized possession would have any way to escape.

"Alright, I hope this won't cause more trouble than it's worth," Hirito said sighing. "What if Izumi-san causes chaos after being released?"

"He can't do anything," Mihara said confidently. "Trust me, the cards are all in our hands now."

* * *

"Oniichan!" Takeru cried out, coughing as he once more fell to his knees, exhausted. He managed to come but the guilt had not left him, and his worry made him catch a cold in the stress. Iori had tried to get him to stay and rest, but he would not listen. The Child of Hope just wanted to cry. If anything happened to his older brother, he might not be able to forgive himself. A lone tear cascaded down his cheek, and he trembled.

"Takeru-san, you need to rest," Iori insisted. "We'll never find anyone if you over-exert yourself in this way."

"Takeru?" A familiar voice said and Takeru's eyes lightened up as he saw his brother's partner, Gabumon, come out with a weakened Tailmon besides him. As quickly as Takeru's eyes had lightened up, they darkened almost immediately.

"Gabumon, Oniichan isn't with you?" Takeru said, sounding so heartbroken that Gabumon almost flinched although when he spoke, his tone seemed extremely concerned.

"Tailmon and I were just going to look for him," Gabumon admitted slowly. "I heard Yamato call for my help. I'm worried about him."

"I heard him too," Takeru whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. For the second time, in all his time as the Chosen of Hope, he felt helpless. Like he couldn't do anything. Yamato had always protected him, and all he could do was watch his dear brother be taken from him. The first time when that happened, Yamato had given him hope to protect Hikari and save them all, but who would give him hope now?

"Takeru, are you alright?" Tailmon asked quietly. "You look pale."

"He's sick, Tailmon," Iori said with a sigh. "But he's been so worried about Yamato-san that he refuses to stop and rest." He was very worried about his Jogress partner and wished he could calm down and think rationally. Iori didn't have siblings but at the same time, he was worried for Armadimon and his friends too but stressing themselves out would only slow them down and keep them from getting things done. Though he hoped for Takeru's sake, at least, that his brother was alright.

"Yamato wouldn't want to see you breaking down, Takeru," Gabumon said, grabbing his partner's younger brother by the hand. "Tailmon and I will help you heal then we'll search for Yamato together, ok?"

"But he's in trouble!" Takeru protested, sounding like a seven-year-old chucking a tantrum. "He's always protected me, Gabumon! Whether I was hurt or in tears, he's always come to my aid! And now I can't do anything for him! I'm hopeless! I'm useless!" Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he was crying freely now. He hadn't done that for awhile, Takeru usually didn't allow himself to openly cry but he felt so devoid of hope. Things had been going downhill ever since this ADO appeared, and he just didn't know how to have hope anymore.

Gabumon frowned, pushing aside his own doubts and concerns, embracing Takeru.

"But the longer you're like this, the longer it'll take us to find your brother," Gabumon said gently but firmly. "If you want us to find Yamato as soon as possible, then get yourself healthy as soon as possible. I promise, he'll be alright. I'm certain that we're not the only ones looking for him." The last part he was certain of, he knew Yamato would have tried to reach out to Taichi for help and knew the brunette boy would do all he could to protect Yamato from any harm. The thought reassured him a little.

Takeru was about to respond but was unable to as he swayed and fell unconscious, too tired and emotionally drained to say anything more.


End file.
